The Doll Master of Zero
by OCD Manga Geek
Summary: As Evangeline waits for Chachamaru to come back from the magical world, she is summoned as a familiar in Halkeginia.
1. Chapter 1

The Doll Master of Zero

Chapter 1 – The First Day

The flat-chested, blonde, vampire sat there, bored out of her mind, waiting for Chachamaru to come back from Mundus Magicus. 'Man, why did that pipsqueak have to take her?' The blonde fumed 'Stupid Nagi! What was the point of sealing my power this school? Stupid headmaster is just a perv to me. What does he expect me to learn by repeating junior high over and over again?'

As the tiny blonde sat fuming in silence she heard a voice, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

'What the hell is that voice?'

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers,"

'Elemental what?'

"Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

This final sentence brought forth a mossy, green colored orb in front of the blonde girl. "What the hell is that?" The short blonde, intrigued by the orb, touches it. She then finds herself in an odd, green tube, the same color as the orb.

Just then, Hakase walked through the door, dressed in Chachamaru's maid outfit. "Hey, Eva! I'm not quite sure this outfit suits me like it did Chachamaru. Are you sure you want me to wear this in her place?" Hakase looks around the room. "Eva?" She knew Evangeline was not one for hide-and-seek. "Great. What is she going to bother the headmaster about this time?"

At that same moment, Evangeline is falling through the green tube, and space and time, not that she knows that, in a sitting position, legs crossed. "Great! Where am I being transported now? I hope this isn't one of Albireo's tricks! Can't he just send for me like a semi-normal person?" The blonde fumed and completely forgot about the voice she heard before the orb appeared.

(Scene Break)

The black cloaked students all stood around in the courtyard, most of them had strange animals by their side. There were some standard ones like dogs, cats, owls, etc. Then there were the strange ones, such as a fire salamander, a dragon, there was even a floating eyeball like thing.

A tall, mostly bald, middle-aged man cleared his throat and asked, "Ok. Has everyone summoned their familiar?"

There was a great deal of murmuring when a busty, red-head spoke up, "Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet, Professor"

Louise, meanwhile was trying, and failing miserably, to make herself as hidden as possible, to avoid summoning her familiar. Upon hearing the red-head, she swore under her breath, "Dammit, Kirche!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Miss Zerbst. Miss Vallière, please summon your familiar."

Fuming, Louise stepped into the center of the circle. Clearing her throat she began chanting, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" Per usual, the area was covered with an explosion and the air was filled with smoke.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

The crowd of students, coughing on the smoke, were stunned into silence as a voice was heard from within the smoke. As they were wondering where the voice had come from, the smoke cleared, revealing a girl much like Louise. She was short, flat-chested, with long, straight, blonde hair. Upon seeing her much of the crowd gasped.

Then came the storm. Though, oddly enough, no one questioned who the outburst before was.

"She looks just like Louise!"

"Wow! She's so adorable!"

"I wonder how old she is?"

And that was just the girls. The boys were too busy staring, slack-jawed, at what she was wearing. A short, form fitting, black dress with spaghetti straps and black lace along the neckline and hem.

Louise, however was appalled that she had summoned a commoner. "Professor, can I redo the summoning? Please?" the pinkette pleaded.

Professor Colbert strictly told her, "I'm sorry, Miss Vallière. The Spring Familiar Summoning Ritual is a sacred rite. Your familiar determines what element you specialize in and what classes are needed. You may not just do over a familiar summoning."

"Please, Professor!" Louise continued.

Colbert denied her again and firmly told her, "Now complete the contract."

Louise agreed reluctantly and turned to her familiar. "Bear in mind, familiar, I'm only doing because I have to."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes at Louise then said coldly, "Just get it over with"

Startled, Louise accepted the girl's acknowledgement and began to chant again, "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." During the chanting, Louise kept her wand on the petite girl's forehead. Upon finishing, Louise leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips. The blonde didn't seem to mind, but Louise did. As soon as the contract was made, Louise broke away from the petite vampire.

Eva waited a moment, then flinched when her body started to heat up and her forehead started to itch like crazy. 'Who knew the inscription of the familiar runes would hurt so much.'

When the runes were inscribed, Professor Colbert looked at both of Eva's hands before realizing she was holding up her bangs to expose the runes on her forehead. "Interesting." Colbert said while stroking his imaginary goatee. "Class dismissed."

Now that Louise had finished with summoning and contracting her familiar, the rest of the students and the teacher started drifting away. Literally, drifting. As in flying. Again, the blonde wasn't fazed by this.

Seeing as her familiar was going to remain indifferent to everything, Louise decided to just return to her room. As she started to walk towards the castle, her familiar spoke up.

"Why don't you fly to your room?"

Not only surprised by her familiar's question, but also the fact that her familiar's question wasn't something more about why people were flying not why she wasn't. The dumbstruck Louise finally managed to get out, "I would prefer the exercise." With that Louise continued walking.

Her familiar walking with her coolly said, "Stop lying. Nobles, like yourself, want life as easy as possible. And flying would be the easy way out. So, I'm asking again. Why don't you fly to your room?"

Being angry and surprised at her familiar, Louise stammered out, "N-n-nobles do not look for the easy way out!"

Indifferent to her master's anger, the girl replied, "Sure they do. All those nobles, instead of walking, they all flew to their rooms. Easy way out."

"T-t-t-that's to practice our magic!" Louise was starting to redden from anger at her familiar's generalizations.

"OK. If that's to practice your magic, why aren't you flying? Give me the straight answer already. You can try to keep dodging the question, but we are just going to keep coming back to the original question." Evangeline was trying not to lose her temper, but this girl was really testing it. 'She must have heard rumors about me. This is Mundus Magicus in the distant past. So, if this is the time I think it is then I was turned into a vampire about 10 years ago. By this time I have made a reputation for myself.' Waiting for Louise to notice her fangs, Eva kept quiet.

Fuming, Louise marched back to her room with her familiar, equally angry, following. Once back, Louise knew she wanted to blow up her familiar. 'Cast a spell, any spell, it didn't really matter since it would blow up anyway' Louise thought. She tried for the alchemy spell. Hoping the turn her familiar to stone though all she got was an explosion. Eva easily dodged the explosion and slyly smiled, baring her fangs. Louise paled at the sight of Eva's fangs, realizing just who she was dealing with here.

"You're. . . let's see if this were the future I'd say 600 years too young but I'm back to the time when I was her age. Though I HAVE lived through this time. . ." Eva mumbled to herself while Louise looked on in fear. "Whatever! You're 600 years too young to make me do anything like a normal familiar would." Louise, frozen with fear, nodded weakly since her mouth didn't seem to want to work at the moment. "Now," Eva continued, "you will refer to me as Eva or Evangeline. Nothing like Kitty or familiar or Loli grandma. If you try that, I will walk away and no one here will be able to stop me." Again, Louise nodded. "So, you obviously know who I am. When did I become a problem, relative to the current time?"

Louise, afraid for what would happen if she didn't answer, weakly said, "10 years ago, but you've been in hiding for 2 years." Seeing Eva nod, Louise breathed a sigh of relief and knew that she wasn't going to be hurt.

"OK! So you know who I am. Now time for me to know who you are." Eva prompted Louise.

Startled that the Dark Evangel wanted to know about her. HER! Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a nobody girl from Tristain, the second smallest country in Halkeginia!

"Well, girl. Who are you?" Eva questioned again, beginning to lose her patience.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. I am a second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic, which puts me at age 16."

'Ah. She is just a bit older than I would be. Not that her height would allude to something different.'

"So, let's sum up the knowledge we have about each other. I'm Eva, you're Louise. I am a vampire known as the Dark Evangel, the Doll Master, the Puppet Master and many other names. We are currently in the country of Tristain on Halkeginia." Eva listed off the facts they both knew. By now the sun was starting to set and half of the second moon could be seen, the other one had already risen. "OK, so you will go to bed now and I am going to explore the castle. I will not wake you up and I won't be dressing you. I am not a servant nor will you treat me as such" Eva ordered, not that it was needed by Louise.

"Of course not Eva, I wouldn't dream of it." Louise stood at attention and treated Eva like a cruel drill sergeant.

"Good. Now I will be off." Eva told Louise, "Now remember, no one is to know who I am. Not any of the professors, none of the other students and especially not the headmaster. Got it?" Louise nodded quickly for Eva had just put on an incredibly menacing smile.

"Yes ma'am! I won't let anyone know! Nope! I'll keep it locked away in my brain!" Getting the response she wanted, Eva was off. As soon as the door was closed, Louise breathed a sigh of relief. Changing into her night clothes, Louise laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. 'What a hectic day. I hope Eva doesn't get into too much trouble. Oh well. She'll come back and go to sleep before too long.' With that final thought occurring to her, Louise bolted out of bed and called for a servant. 'If Eva saw what she would've had to sleep on she would leave and I would be a disgrace! Losing my familiar after only several hours.' Once the servant arrived, Louise asked for a bed to be brought to her room as soon as the servant could get it there. Before she sent the servant on her task she also asked that the headmaster let her familiar into the Alviss dining hall for her meals. The servant, nodding that she understood, hurried off on her tasks.

With her main problems solved, Louise drifted off to sleep.

(Scene Break)

"Geez! Ariadne doesn't change at all in 600 years. Let's see if I can find my way around." Talking to herself, Eva starts to wander about the school and find all the odd nooks and crannies of the centuries old school. Wandering about, committing all the turns she makes to memory, Eva runs into a couple having a lovey-dovey conversation. 'Great! Now I have to backtrack to detour around them! Whatever wouldn't want to ruin a girl's chance to confess her feelings.' Turning around to backtrack, Eva becomes noticed by the guy.

"Hey, you, familiar." The blonde guy calls out to her.

Becoming slightly angry, Eva turns around and puts on a happy face, determined to keep her identity a secret, "Yes, Sir Noble? Do you need something?"

"No, nothing. I was just testing to see how badly mannered Zero's familiar was. I guess that I was wrong about her familiar being as bad mannered as her. Oh well. You're dismissed." The blonde boy then turned back to the girl and flipped his hair. "Now, dear Katie, where were we?"

Katie giggled girlishly, "You were bidding me good night, good Sir Guiche."

Eva then realized that this girl was one of those girls that can't do anything for herself when a guy was around. 'Like Bella from Twilight. Stupid helpless girl.' Becoming overwhelmed with anger, Eva yells, "And vampires do not sparkle!" About to rip out her hair, Eva stomps off to get away from the helpless girl and the fop.

Surprised, Guiche freezes mid-kiss. Why would anyone think vampires sparkle? Shrugging it off , Guiche finishes kissing Katie, bids her good night and wanders back to his room.

(Scene Break)

Eva, still slightly fuming, continues to explore the school. Not really paying attention to where she was going almost knocked over a large moving bundle of blankets. Wait, moving bundle of blankets? No, they were being carried by one of the school maids. The maid was slightly surprised but when she saw it was a familiar she quickly apologized and excused herself.

"May I walk with you?" Eva asks the maid.

The maid, slightly surprised, nods and continues on her way. Eva begins walking behind her and, surprising the maid, asks, "I'm Louise's familiar, Eva. Who are you?"

The maid was particularly surprised since nobles didn't usually care about commoners and this Eva girl had the air of a noble. Even though Eva was concealing it, the maid could still tell. "I'm Siesta."

"Nice to meet you, Siesta. Would you happen to know of anyone who makes nice tea?" Eva questioned, right now she was really in want of some of Chachamaru's tea, but she would have to make do.

"In fact I do. Just let me take these to Louise's room and fulfill her other request, then I'll take you to get tea." Siesta told Eva, thinking she was much younger than she was and surprisingly, Eva didn't mind.

'This must be what it's like to have a big sister.' Eva thought. Then, breaking out of her reverie, Eva thanked Siesta and followed her on her way.

Siesta smiled, and felt like her younger sister was with her here. Her younger sister loved when Siesta made tea for her. She sincerely hoped Eva would enjoy her tea just as much.

After Siesta dropped the mass of blankets off at Louise's room, she and Eva walked to the headmaster's office. Knocking lightly on the door, Siesta spoke softly, "Headmaster, I have a request from a student."

A voice from within the room spoke just as softly, "Come in."

Siesta pushed the door open and as soon as she and Eva were inside she closed it again.

"What is the request? Please make it quick, I was just about to retire for the night."

"Yes, sir. The request is from Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. She wishes for her familiar to join her for meals in the Alviss dining hall. Would that be alright, sir?"

After pondering for a few moments he said, "Yes, that would be fine. Considering the circumstances, we can't really have a human eating with the animal familiars."

"Thank you, sir. I will relay that to Miss Vallière as soon as possible." Bowing, Siesta turned and she and Eva walked out of the room.

"Should we tell Louise or would you like me to tell her after you take me to get tea?" Eva questioned, hoping she could get her tea soon.

"We'll tell Louise first, then we can get you your tea."

"Ok, I guess we wouldn't want Louise to be asleep when we went to tell her."

"No, we surely wouldn't. Here we are." Knocking softly Siesta waited for Louise to answer.

When she did, she had apparently dragged herself out of bed. "Yes?"

"I have come to report that Eva may dine in the Alviss dining hall for all meals."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Louise closed the door and went and collapsed on her bed, asleep before her head hit her pillow.

"Now can we get me some tea?" Eva asked, exasperated.

"Now we can get you tea." Siesta replied, happy she could please Eva now. Eva cheered quietly and Siesta told her, "Come along. This way to the kitchen."

"This tea you are taking me to get, it's really good, right?" Eva asked, sounding really happy.

"I believe it is very good. Do you enjoy tea?"

"Oh yes! One of my friends made delicious tea for me everyday. She was really nice but then she went on a trip and I was summoned before she came back."

Eva sounded dejected there at the end. So Siesta got her to a different topic. "Would you describe your friend for me?" That seemed to make her very happy. As Eva rambled on about her friend, Chachamaru Siesta learned, she thought she caught glimpses of pointed teeth in Eva's mouth but brushed that thought away.

"Here we are. This is the kitchen." Siesta felt slightly bad as she interrupted Eva's description of another friend, Chachazero, what odd names, but the feeling went away when she started brewing the tea and Eva quieted down. As the water was heating up, Eva stared at it intently, like she could make it heat faster by staring at it. Siesta smiled and started getting the tea leaves out. "So, Eva, would you like to hear about my family? Since I've heard so much about yours."

Not taking her eyes from the water, Eva nodded her assent.

As the water boiled, Siesta told Eva about her family and the farm they lived on. Once the water had boiled and Eva had her tea, they continued to tell each other stories of their past. When Siesta could tell Eva was getting tired, she claimed tiredness herself and escorted Eva to Louise's room. Eva drifted off to sleep thinking how wonderful it would be to have a sister.

A.N. - Here is the first chapter of The Dark Evangel of Zero. I will make this known that this is my first fan fiction and I did take some liberties with Eva's character and her relation ship with the headmaster in Negima. So compliment, flame or give suggestions. Anything that you would think will help improve my writing.

8


	2. Chapter 2

The Doll Master of Zero

Chapter 2

I do not own Negima or Familiar of Zero. This fact will not change through the course of the story.

Eva sat up and yawned as Louise did the same. Clearly, they were going to be too alike for their own good. Groggily, Louise said, "Would you like to borrow one of my uniform sets? I don't think you would want to wear that all the time. We do seem to be the same size." At least, that's what she thought she said, all that really got out was, "Mmbl… unif…mmbl…size." Though somehow Eva got the gist of the question.

"Sure. I'll blend in more anyway. Since the runes are already covered by my bangs." With that, the two girls got dressed in silence.

Once they were both dressed, Eva opened the door, only to be greeted by a huge pair of breasts at eye level. Spluttering, Eva backed up to reduce the proximity of the breasts and her head. Louise on the other hand knew exactly who it was.

"Kirche!" Louise shouted, "Why are you outside my door?"

Kirche was everything Louise wasn't. Where Louise was short and light skinned, Kirche was tall with a dark tan that seemed natural. Kirche also had considerable breasts where Louise had none. Not to mention that their families were enemies, so what reason did Louise have to not hate her?

"I was just walking past and heard you talking through the door. I thought I should keep walking, but my curiosity got the better of me." Kirche told Louise innocently.

"So you were eavesdropping." Louise grits out, barely containing her anger.

"Imagine my surprise when your familiar opens the door and is wearing your uniform." Kirche continues, unperturbed with the interruption. "Now, would you like to tell me why she is wearing your uniform?"

Spluttering with anger, Louise manages to answer, "Kirche, in case you don't recall, what she was wearing yesterday would bring unwanted attention, since not everyone is in want of the attention of all the men in this school."

"Fair enough. But didn't you say you would summon something excellent, like a griffin or a dragon? But you just summoned a human." Kirche taunted.

"Yeah, I bet Eva is better than whatever you summoned." Louise muttered under her breath.

"Really. You think your human familiar is better than Flame?" At the last word a large salamander came waddling out of her room. By the time it reached the group Eva and Louise decided to stop trying to figure out how the salamander opened the door. "Do you still think that your human is better than my fire salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains?"

Louise glanced at Eva furtively, only to see her shake her head. Dejectedly, Louise admitted, "No, I guess not."

"Of course your familiar pales in comparison to my Flame. But, no one expected more from Louise the Zero. How does your familiar even begin to determine what your affinity is? Mine is clearly fire, shown by both my familiar and my runic name, Kirche the Ardent."

Clearly miffed, Louise answered "I'm glad my affinity isn't fire, if it was I would have to continue to take classes with you."

'Well put, Louise.' Eva thought.

It was now Kirche's turn to splutter in anger, not being able to think of a witty comeback, Kirche only said, "Come along, Flame. We're going to breakfast."

As soon as Kirche was gone from the hall, Louise and Eva set out for the Alviss dining hall. Along the way, Eva brings up Kirche calling Louise 'the Zero', "It's because of your magical talent." Eva suddenly says.

"What are you going on about?"

"That's why you're called Zero, isn't it?" Eva says again. Seeing the small nod from Louise, Eva continues, "Don't be so dejected. I think I know what you specialize in, but I have to see a little more of your magic throughout the day to be positive."

After that conversation, Louise was noticeably happier all the way to and through breakfast. They then made their way to one of the many classrooms. As they entered the room, everyone became silent, then, started laughing. All the students were making jibes at Louise and Eva as they walked to a pair of seats.

"What? Did your familiar steal one of your uniforms?"

"You look like twins!"

"Are you trying to pass your commoner off as a mage? It sure isn't working with you standing there, Zero!"

Just then the teacher came in and everyone went silent again. "I am your instructor of all magic of the Earth element this year. My name is Chevreuse the Red Clay. Today we will be working with the basic magic of the Earth element is transmutation." She waved her wand and several pebbles appeared on the desk. Waving her wand again she whispered a spell. The pebbles were then turned to a shiny metal.

"I-is that gold?" someone asked, bewildered from somewhere in the class.

"'Tis only brass. The most a triangle mage like myself can do." Eva felt she was being rather stuck-up about being a triangle class mage. "Only a square class mage has the ability to transmute gold." Chevreuse cleared her throat and continued, "Now who would like to try the alchemy spell next?" Looking around the room, she noticed Louise pointedly not making eye contact. "Miss Vallière, why don't you try?"

Obvious to everyone in the room, Chevreuse had never taught Louise before. Kirche stood in protest.

"Miss Chevreuse, please, let me do it instead." Kirche pleaded.

"No, no Miss Zerbst. I think Miss Vallière is a fine choice." Chevreuse dismissed Kirche's offer to everyone but Louise's dismay.

Remembering what Eva said to her that morning, Louise stood up and shouted over everyone else's protests, "I'll do it!"

"Wonderful, Miss Vallière. Now just try to transmute these pebbles into a metal of your choice." Chevreuse told her while conjuring more pebbles.

Louise began chanting and Eva noticed the other students hiding underneath their desks. The students in the front row seemed incredibly desperate to become one with their desks. An explosion that made her teeth chatter made it clear why the students were hiding. Chevreuse was passed out and the entire front of the room was black with soot. A student ran off to get the headmaster and a water mage to see what they could do for Chevreuse. Everyone was yelling at Louise about her ineptitude at magic and that she should have let Kirche demonstrate until they heard footsteps running down the hall. Eva now was quite positive what Louise's affinity was, though she wasn't quite ready to reveal it.

The headmaster sorted out the matters of the classroom. Louise was to clean up the classroom during lunch and though the water mage tried, Chevreuse could not be brought out of her faint.

As everyone else trailed out of the classroom for lunch, Eva and Louise remained behind to clean the classroom. The only thing that really needed cleaning was the entire front wall of the classroom. While they worked Louise asked Eva something that had been troubling her ever since they sat down in the classroom. "How do you tolerate being trapped in a school with me and attending classes like its no big deal?"

Eva paused for a bit before answering the question. "I was caught by a man who then bound me to a junior high and have been attending school for several years now. I got used to the classroom aspect and thoroughly enjoyed my classmates and their company."

Louise was thoroughly surprised and taken aback. "And you took that lying down?"

Smirking slightly, Eva shook her head, "Not quite. I kept trying to leave and hunt him down so I could drain his blood and break the curse but that never worked. I was always stopped at the barrier. I also tried to bother the headmaster so much that he called the Thousand Master back and told him to break the curse but that never worked either. Headmaster had damn thick skin. Almost nothing fazed him. Not even me trying to set the dorms on fire." By then, the wall was clean and Eva and Louise proceeded to lunch. Eating quickly due to the limited amount of time left of their lunch break, neither of them spoke.

After lunch the second years all made their way to the courtyard outside the dining hall, when Eva remembered something. 'All these students have black cloaks, like Louise, making them second years. If I remember correctly, the blonde fop had a black cloak but the Bella-girl was wearing a brown cloak.' Eva then decided to ask her questions as they sat down at one of the many tables in the courtyard. "What color cloaks do the first and third years wear?"

Startled by the seemingly random question Louise answered the no brainer question automatically, "First years wear brown cloaks and third years wear purple cloaks."

"Ok and what are we here for?" Eva asked her next question.

"Ah. We are here to become more familiar with our familiars." Louise told Eva. She was going to say something else but Eva interrupted her.

"We talked last night and while cleaning, there's nothing I absolutely need to know about you. If you want to tell me, tell me later, when we are alone in your room tonight." Eva told her rising from the seat she sat in for about 30 seconds.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Louise obviously didn't want to be the only one not growing closer with her familiar in the courtyard.

"Just over to the fop," Eva gestured in Guiche's direction, where he was with a girl with long blond hair in ringlets, "because he was with a different girl than last night and if it isn't stopped, he will probably be with a different girl tomorrow."

"You can't do that!" Louise exclaimed. "If you do that he'll challenge you to a duel and you'll have to reveal your identity."

Eva was startled at Louise's concern. She was expecting the "he'll tear you apart" speech. Eva didn't realize how concerned Louise was with keeping her identity secret.

With that realization, Eva smiled and reassured Louise, "Don't worry. I'll try to defeat him without my talent. You know I can dodge quite effectively and have extensive knowledge on pressure points." With this, Louise was more relaxed and stopped worrying about Eva and decided to watch this elephant in the room be revealed.

Eva approached Guiche's table and startled him with, "What, have you got a different girl for each day of the week?"

Turning around, Guiche was taken aback by the familiar's lack of manners. She had been oh so, polite last night. Wearing a look of confusion that only Eva knew was forced. "What do you mean familiar?" Everyone around them turned away from their familiars to watch the scene unfold. At this time Katie was approaching Guiche with a soufflé.

'Apparently he said something about how wonderful anything she prepared would be. Tch. Amateur.'

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Eva said with a knowing smirk. "I was wandering the castle last night and ran into you and that first year, Katie, kissing outside her room." Eva, feeling that her work was done, turned around and began to walk back towards Louise.

Two loud smacks and in sync shouts of "Two-timer!", reassured her that at least two girls were taking their revenge on him for deceiving them.

"Familiar!" he roared and Eva turned around to Guiche, who now had a red handprint on each of his now swelling cheeks. "You have now broken two girl's innocent hearts. Though I do not normally fight girls I will have to make and exception."

'Trying to paint himself the good guy, hmmm.' Eva thought. "Right, I obviously broke two girls hearts having only been here for a day and not knowing either of them at all." Eva announced sarcastically. "Do teach me a lesson."

Guiche's face went completely red, disguising the two handprints. "I shall do that! Our duel shall take place in Vestri Court in half an hour. If you do not show up it shall be my win."

'That fop is so self absorbed. He needs someone to take him down a notch. I hope this ends how I want it to.' Eva was still deep in thought when Louise and Siesta approached her.

"You're going to have to be really careful about how you go about this duel." Louise started, "He's a noble and he won't have to hold back since you're a familiar and not a fellow noble." Eva nodded.

"No! You can't do this! He'll beat you into the ground!" Siesta looked close to tears.

Eva put one of her hands over Siesta's and told her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Siesta didn't look reassured but she looked a little less likely to cry. Turning to Louise, Eva asked, "Now, how do I get to Vestri Court?"

As Eva was lead to Vestri Court, Siesta got more and more worried.

(Scene Break)

Ten minutes later, Eva and Louise were arriving in Vestri Court where Lord Foppington, I mean, Guiche was entertaining a group of giggling girls.

Sighing, Eva approached him, "Isn't this why we are having this duel? So I can stop your womanizing."

Gasping, Guiche feigned injury, "I am hurt! Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Well, besides the obvious of you being with Katie last night and the blond ringlet girl today." Eva stated like she had to think so very hard about it.

The guys that had come to watch tried to unsuccessfully hide their laughter behind their hands. Louise didn't even try that much, she outright laughed at him.

Guiche, puzzled, voiced everyone else's question, though he still had the ability to voice his disdain for Louise, "Why would you laugh, Zero? How your familiar behaves reflects upon you and your family."

"Why should I care? How you act reflects upon your family! A disrespectful familiar is fine by me compared to being a womanizer." Louise retorted.

Struck speechless by this, Guiche decides it is best for him to move on with the duel. "Familiar, prepare to be punished for breaking those two girls' hearts!"

In the bored tone she has been using quite a bit since she was summoned, Eva replies, "Whatever. Just don't cry when I beat you into the ground."

Disregarding her comment, Guiche begins with, "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, so you shall fight my bronze Valkyries." With this he swung his rose wand and a single petal fell to the ground. When it hit the ground, it changed into a Valkyrie wielding a sword of quite ornate detail.

'Of course he tries to show off, even while fighting.' Eva thinks and rolls her eyes. The Valkyrie begins to charge at her and Guiche smirks, like he has already won. She simply walks forward and makes a quick dodge around the Valkyrie. While she is behind it she quickly twists of the head as everyone is still puzzling how she got around the Valkyrie. Once she twisted off the head, it took the fop a few seconds to realize that he was unguarded. Quickly, he swings his wand five more times and five more Valkyries appear.

'Ah ha. So he's learning.' Eva muses while he sends all five in at once. She dodges and lands on one's head and the other two swipe at her, effectively getting rid of the one she was standing on. At this point, Louise has realized that Eva was going to win and runs off to find a water mage to take care of Guiche when Eva was done with him. Eva repeats this way of getting rid of the Valkyries three more times and the Valkyries did not learn anything from the previous ones, kept swinging at her and getting rid of its comrades. Eva quickly disables the final Valkyrie the same way as the first one. Guiche and the rest of the crowd is rendered speechless. While he is distracted, Eva comes up behind him saying, "You lose.", and strikes the pressure point on his shoulder above the collarbone. His face registers an moment of shock and pain, then he passes out. By this point, Louise was back with Professor Chamberlain. Everyone was dumbfounded by Eva's quick defeat of Guiche and they were all standing with their mouths slightly agape as Eva walks off with Louise towards the dorms.

A.N. – Second chapter done! Sorry it took so long. I was pretty busy with school and cross country to get any writing done. So the fight scene. I was pretty excited since I did want to Guiche to not learn anything or make it too quick. It was a fun part to write and I hope you guys enjoy it! So same as last chapter, flame compliment, give suggestions, whatever. Anything to make my writing better.


End file.
